


the room of requirement (required for your love)

by goldavn



Series: harry potter universe [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park is very much in love, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Slytherin Jihoon, alcoholic butter beer, fluff fluff luff, jihoon is smooth, ravenclaw woojin, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: jihoon stumbles across the room of requirement and makes woojin's birthday the best one yet





	the room of requirement (required for your love)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday park woojin ~ ♡

_"words,_

_in my opinion,_

_are the most inexhaustible source,_

_of magic we have"_

_\- harry potter_

 

 

Jihoon had been waiting the whole year for this day. He normally doesn’t get excited for other people’s birthdays, but for him this one is special. Nothing could be more special than his Woojin.

 

Originally, he had planned to take Woojin out to Hogsmeade for a weekend sort of vacation, to treat him to all the things he knew he would love. This plan had been blown out of the park of Jihoons ideas on Thursday afternoon, a week before Woojin's birthday.

 

Jihoon was walking down the seventh- floor corridors, finding his way to the staircase that lead down to the dungeons when he noticed something strange. At the end of the corridor, there was a door – there has never been a door. Jihoon thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him but when he rubs them just to double check, the doorway is still there. He tentatively approaches the room, looking around to see if any other students were around. After three years of being at Hogwarts he’s never seen this doorway here before. He places a shaky hand of the handle, slipping himself through the small opening he makes, shutting the door gently behind him.

 

He is lost for words.

 

He always thought the rumors of this room were just that – rumors. But they had been true all along.

 

Jihoon had found the room of requirement, a room that a person can only enter when they are in real need of it. Inside of it is everything that the person may need, and in this case, it is everything Jihoon could use to make Woojin feel like the only person on Earth.

 

Inside is all the thoughts Jihoon had about how to make Woojin’s day the best – probably the cause of him walking down the corridor the past three days frivolously thinking of plans. There is a guitar that Jihoon could use to attempt to serenade him with. There is a bubble gun toy – a contraption he saw recently that muggles are obsessed with, numerous gifts that Jihoon had thought of buying him.

 

He is in awe that the room had thought Jihoon’s need for these things was enough for it to show itself to him, to give him all the things he needed within reason. He lets a small smile slip as his heart warms at the thought of Woojin entering the room with him.

 

After looking around a bit more he goes to leave the room, thinking it was probably time he headed back to his common room anyway. As he shuts the door behind him he leans against it for a moment, love struck.

 

“Just one week Woojin, and this will all be yours”

 

-

 

It was finally the day, Thursday the second of November. Jihoon had prepared the rest of the things the room could not supply for him – a box of alcoholic butter beer, an oversized fluffy blue sweater (it was getting colder these days, and besides, Jihoon wanted to see Woojin in oversized clothing every day) and a special bottle of a cologne that Jihoon had made specifically for Woojin in advanced potions class. He’d spent most of the morning pottering around getting them together as he had a free day. Woojin finished classes at twelve, so Jihoon had sent him a text to meet him up on the seventh-floor corridor.

 

As he arrived at the top of staircase, he spotted Woojin leaning against the wall of the hallway, head buried in a book. His Ravenclaw uniform hanging off his body baggily which causes him to shake the sleeves up. He spots Jihoon approaching him, smiling widely. Jihoon can notice his snaggletooth, even if he is across the hallway.

 

“Happy Birthday Baby” Jihoon plants a kiss on Woojin’s cheek, earning him a set of blushing cheeks in return.

 

“Thank you”

 

“How was History of Magic? I can’t understand how you can sit through two hours of that garbage”

 

Woojin slaps his chest lightly with his free hand, shrugging the book he had been reading into his rucksack.

 

“It was really good actually, Mr Kang introduced us to-” Jihoon places a finger to Woojins lips.

 

“No schoolwork talk from now kay? It is your birthday”

 

Jihoon pulls a blindfold from his own rucksack and gesturing for Woojin to turn around.

 

“Is this your way of keeping to the ‘you can’t have other houses in the common room’ rule? By making it so that I can’t see the entrance?”

 

“That is actually a good idea, but nope” Jihoon grins widely as he places the blindfold carefully over Woojin’s head.

 

“Then what is it for?”

 

“A surprise” Jihoon starts to lead him towards the end of the corridor to where the room of requirement is waiting for him. Woojin carefully walks as Jihoon leads him, quickly reaching the rooms entrance.

 

“Okay, I’m going to open a door and you’re going to walk through okay”

 

Woojin nods his head the pair successfully walk into the room, Jihoons eyes glazing over as he sees how the room has prepared itself for him. He gasps and has to cover his mouth to stop himself from tearing up from the beauty of environment.

 

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

 

“Woojin, you can take the blindfold off now”

 

Woojin removes the blindfold, a little disorientated as his eyes adjust to the light in the room. The sight before him is beautiful. The room is covered with fairy lights stretching across the ceiling and walls, beautiful hues of purple and blue illuminating the room.

 

“J-Jihoon what-” As Woojin spins around his boyfriend is holding a box of what seems to be alcoholic butter beer, Woojins favourite. His eyes well up with tears as Jihoon walks towards him. He places the box on the ground as well as his rucksack before opening his arms to envelope Woojin in. His arms fit around Woojin body like they were made for him, his right hand resting on the back of Woojins head, gently stroking his hair as he feels him sob against him.

 

“Hey, don’t cry, it is your birthday” Jihoon mumbles as he continues to hug his boyfriend. Woojin pulls away, wiping at his eyes and clearing his throat.

 

“No one has ever done something like this for me before”

 

“That’s because no one has ever loved you as much as I do”

 

Jihoon dips his forward, meeting Woojins lips with his own. His supple lips mould against Woojin’s slightly chapped ones, and he wants nothing more than this, nothing more than the sweet kisses he gets to share with him. Woojin tastes like tears and honey, a taste that Jihoon wouldn’t mind tasting for the rest of his life. Woojin wraps his arms around Jihoons waist and the slytherin boy cups Woojins chin with his hands. Woojin briefly allows Jihoon access past his lips, relishing in the feeling of Jihoon, relishing in the flavor that is Park Jihoon.

 

Jihoon breaks away first, a grand smile painted on his lips as Woojin starts to blush.

 

“Park Jihoon you are too good to me” Jihoon wiggles his eyebrows at him, bending down to pull out one of the butter beers. He passes it to Woojin after opening the lid.

 

“Here, a birthday drink”

 

Woojin takes the beer from him, chugging it back and enjoying the buttery, creamy taste.

 

“You’re not trying to get me drunk on purpose are you?”

 

“No…”

 

“Whatever”

 

They share the entire box of beers together, and thankfully they are low alcohol otherwise there would be no way they would be able to even be coherent. Jihoon pulls the sweater and cologne from his rucksack, placing them in Woojins lap. Woojin smiles and spritz the cologne onto his neck, sniffing the air for the aroma.

 

“Jihoon you really didn’t have to do all this”

 

“If I didn’t who else would? Minhyun?”

 

“Now now hyung, don’t get jealous”

 

Jihoon huffs and is about to bring up that he’s not jealous he’s just protective when Woojin starts to shrug off his robe and pull on the jumper. The sleeves cover his hands almost completely, only his fingertips peeking from the bottom.

 

“So, how do I look?” he slurs as he spins himself around the floor.

 

“Like my beautiful boyfriend”

 

“Jihoon shut up! Why are you being so-“ Woojin shakes his hand in a gesture towards Jihoon, indicating they way that Jihoon is behaving is not exactly normal.

 

“I just thought that you deserve this much love on your twentieth birthday” Jihoon pouts, placing the remainder of his last bottle on beer next to him. Woojin scooches over, sitting himself in Jihoons lap comfortably. He wraps an arm around his shoulder, the other arm coming up to cradle the side of Jihoons face.

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of talking? Don’t you ever get tired of being magical?”

 

Jihoon looks into Woojins eyes and he swears he can see the galaxy in them.

 

“My love, words, in my opinion, are the most inexhaustible source of magic we have”

 

“I don’t think I could ever stop loving you, even when you get all old and wrinkly”

 

“Today means a lot to me, you know that”

 

Jihoon is content. He is content with the fact the room gave him everything he needed and more, he is content with the fact that Woojin loved it.

 

“Park Jihoon, I love you a million”

 

“Shhh, don’t waste your breath” Jihoon playfully taps Woojin on the noise.

 

“Excuse me? I thought you said words are inexhaustible yada yada-“

 

For the second time that day Jihoon claims Woojins lips as his own, a feeling that he could never get tired of.

 

“Yes I did, but right now let’s stop talking okay”

 

Woojin nods his head before Jihoon whispers into his ear. “Park Woojin, I love you a billion. Happy Birthday”

 

They loose track of time as they spend the afternoon together in the room, happenings of which no one else in the castle would ever come close to knowing about

or experiencing.

 

Park Woojin and Park Jihoon have a love like none other, an inexhaustible source of love that beats even the most magical thing in the universe.

 

They are destined to be, soulmates, but other than that they are the best of friends.

 

They are each others.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet but i just had to put this out for his birthday! 2park is too easy to write, they are just so jhsgdjfvsdjf loveable! i hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to leave feedback and kudos if you wish.
> 
> my twitter is @/goldavnao3 if you want to pop by and say hi.
> 
> i hope you are having a lovely day/night where ever you may be and remember to stay hydrated and healthy!
> 
> \- em ♡


End file.
